Considerable content exists for young children in the form of music and stories. Delivery of audio content to young children has presented a problem in that an inquisitive young child tends to damage through usage the audio player components and storage media such as a cassette tape or compact disc. MP format players are more robust than other types of players towards mishandling by a child, yet a danger persists as to a child being hit or otherwise injured by the hard surfaces of a conventional MP format player. While stuffed animals have previously been constructed that incorporate a cassette player, such toys have proven to remain susceptible to user damage and remain a safety risk owing to exposed hard surfaces associated with the controls and cassette access door.
Thus, there exists a need for a plush audio player resistant to damage caused by small children and safe for a small child to operate independent of adult supervision.